muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet dolls (Tonner)
Tonner released 16-inch tall, multi-jointed, vinyl Miss Piggy collector's dolls in August 2009; limited to 1000, 500 and 250 pieces. A basic doll was released dressed in a Lycra dress with marabou trim; including a necklace, gloves with sewn-on ring, a wheat blonde wig and shoes. Sold separately for her were two outfits, as well as two different wigs to complete them. The line was continued with a 2009 Fall/Holiday collection featuring a First Mate Piggy and an FAO Schwarz holiday exclusive doll. The following year the line continued with another collector's doll; limited to 300 pieces; and yet another basic, customizable doll, now sporting a paler blonde wig. In 2010 the line expanded to include an 11-inch Kermit the Frog, as well as several 11-inch Miss Piggy dolls. The dolls were created by fashion doll creator Robert Tonner. 2009 Mainline Collection Image:Myfairpiggy.jpg|'My Fair Piggy' Styled in a butter shantung walking costume with satin sash and ribbon trim; including hat, necklace, gloves with sewn-on ring, hosiery, shoes and red wig. 16" tall. Limited edition of 250 pieces. Image:Piggytakesmanhattan.jpg|'Piggy takes Manhattan' Dressed in a magenta velvet suit with faux fur trim; including charmeuse trimmed faux fur hat, gloves with sewn-on ring, necklace, hosiery, shoes and golden blonde wig. 16" tall. Limited edition of 500 pieces. Image:Basicpiggy.jpg|'2009 Miss Piggy Basic' Dressed in a Lycra dress with marabou trim; including necklace, gloves with sewn-on ring, wheat blonde wig and shoes. 16" tall. Customizable into Divine Swine and Tango with Kermie dolls. Image:Divineswine.jpg|'Divine Swine' An embroidered and sequined pink shimmer dress; including gloves with sewn-on ring, hosiery, marabou boa and shoes. Outfit, wig and hair trim sold separately for 16" Miss Piggy Basic. Image:Tangowithkermie.jpg|'Tango with Kermie' A satin and net tango dress lined in effervescent red; including Kermit brooch, gloves with sewn-on ring, hosiery and shoes. Outfit and wig sold separately, for 16" Miss Piggy Basic. 2009 Fall/Holiday Collection Image:Firstmatepiggydoll.jpg|'First Mate Piggy' Dressed in her famous Pigs in Space outfit (including appliquéd stars and the embroidered logo) with silver gloves, silver tights, silver zip-up boots, a silver faux leather belt and a golden brown-blonde wig. 16" tall. Limited edition of 1000 pieces. Image:Tonner Xmas Piggy.jpg|'We Wish You a Merry Piggy' Announced at D23, FAO Schwartz exclusive Dressed in a party dress with a satin bodice and sash, tulle skirt with glittering polka dots, and faux fur collar and cuffs; including a matching faux fur hat with mistletoe detail, knit gloves with gleaming ring, pantyhose, satin ankle-strap shoes, and signature faux pearl necklace. 16" tall. 2010 Collection Image:Fifthavenuepig.jpg|'Fifth Avenue Pig' Jan 18th, 2010 A soft suit set featuring a silky peplum and back bow, gold buttons, and faux fur collar and cuffs; including matching faux fur hat, signature pearl necklace, and faux leather pumps. 16" tall. Limited edition of 300 pieces. Image:Basicpiggy2010.jpg|'2010 Miss Piggy Basic' Dressed in a knit slip with match panties; including her signature pearl necklace and purple gloves, faux leather high-heeled shoes, and a new paler blonde wig. 16" tall. Customizable into Divine Swine and Tango with Kermie dolls. 2010 Summer Blockbuster Movie Release Image:BasicPiggy2010-SmallVersion.jpg|'11" Miss Piggy Basic' July, 2010 11" vinyl body, dressed in a knit slip dress with marabou trim, matching panties, signature pearl necklace, and a ring. Piggy's gloves and shoes are molded and painted. Image:Tonnerkermit.jpg|'Kermit the Frog' July, 2010 Vinyl body with a removable felt collar. 11" tall, in scale with the 16" Miss Piggy. Convention Exclusives Image:swineddined.jpg|'Miss Piggy Swined and Dined' May 20-23, 2010 Tonner Closing Ceremony Centerpiece Miss Piggy from the 2010 Tonner Convention, Lombard, Illinois. 16" tall. Limited Edition of 100 pieces. Image:flysoupkermit.jpg|'Fly in my Soup Kermit' May 20-23, 2010 Tonner Closing Ceremony Centerpiece Kermit the Frog from the 2010 Tonner Convention, Lombard, Illinois. 11" tall. Limited Edition of 100 pieces. 2010 Fall/Holiday Collection Image:FirstMatePiggyDoll2010-11inches.jpg|'11" First Mate Piggy' November 5, 2010 11" Piggy dressed in her famous Pigs in Space outfit (including appliquéd stars and the embroidered logo) with silver gloves, silver tights, silver zip-up boots, a silver faux-leather belt and a pale blonde wig. 2011 Pre-ToyFair Release Image:Tonner_hog_wild.jpg|'Hog Wild Piggy' January 7th announced for February 2011 Everyone's going Hog Wild for Miss Piggy! This pale blonde biker-pig comes dressed in a shiny faux-leather pant suit with faux-fur collar and cuffs over a shimmering knit bodysuit. Matching hat, faux-pearl necklace, gloves with ring detail, and faux-leather zip-up boots are also included. 16" tall. Image:Tonner-WildFrogs-2011.jpg|'WILD FROGS Kermit' January 7th announced for February 2011 Kermit the Frog, as a member of the WILD FROGS, comes dressed in a faux-leather jacket with stud detailing. The back of the jacket features the WILD FROGS logo. 11" tall. External links * Official homepage * FAO Schwarz exclusive holiday doll __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Collectibles